I Couldn't Think of What to Get You
by Kanjo
Summary: ..so I got you myself. Dino's lonely. Very,very lonely. It's his birthday, and everyone's forgotten! After much pouting and a spirited chorus of "Haven't I Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts?" a single red bow makes it all worth while. //D18


The first fanfiction I've posted in a very long time... in celebration of Dino-sama's birthday! I plan to write a fic for every character's birthday (let's see how we go with that) and I almost forgot Dino-sama's... which is why I'm writing this instead of tackling my massive mountain of homework orz.. Hope you all enjoy! Happy Birthday Dino-sama! If you review I'll give you a cupcake in the colour of your choice! (Note: cupcake may or may not be replaced with virtual hug). Bye bii~

Kyra.

PS- If I owned KHR there would be much more nudity. It can therefore be deduced by process of elimination that I DON'T own Reborn. *pokes tongue out at lawyer-ish types*

xXxXxXxXxXx

Dino was lonely. Very, very, extremely heart-wrenchingly lonely. Very, very, extremely, heart-wrenchingly, angst-riddenly, soul depressingly lonely. Which is why he'd buried himself under his jacket and spent the past half an hour pouting. He'd started off with a relatively simple "annoyed pout" which gradually gave way to an "I don't like anyone anymore" pout which soon turned into a "nobody loves me" pout before progressing into the piece de resistance, the coveted "nyawwrn…" pout. Which was pointless really, because he had his jacket over his head so it didn't matter what he did under there, no one could see it anyway. He had just begun to ponder whether bawling like that time he accidentally burnt off half his left eyebrow making ramen when he was thirteen (what the hell? How do you set fire to your eyebrows making microwave ramen?) would make him feel better when Romario lifted up a corner of his jacket.

"Boss?"

"Go away," Dino replied, making a face.

"Are you okay?"

"Aside from incurable loneliness and a chronic emptiness in my soul… yeah."

"Would you mind if I asked you what you were doing?"

"Sulking," Dino replied listlessly, trying to tug the corner of his jacket back down over his head.

"Yes, but why are you lying on the kitchen table?"

"The table is the only person who still loves me."

"Is this about your birthday?" Romario said, pulling the coat away from Dino who grappled pathetically after it as Romario wrenched it from his grasp.

Dino blinked up at Romario's moustached face hovering above him, eyes adjusting to the forceful change of light.  
"Boo," Dino moaned, flinging his tattooed arm over his eyes.

"Boss?"

"It's five thirty in the afternoon Romario..! I haven't heard anything from my little brother… and on _his_ birthday _I _called him at three o clock! In the morning!"

"Sawada was definitely surprised, sir."

"-and Hurricane Bomb hasn't even rung me to yell at me yet and Yamamoto Takeshi hasn't sent me a lame generic birthday card and nobody loves me. Romario, do you love me?"

"Of course, boss. I bought you a new shirt."

"Romario…" Dino whined, tugging at his sleeve, "do me a favour?"

"Anything, boss."

"Kill me in a slow, painful way, please."

Romario chuckled.

"As entertaining as that sounds, sir, I have a much better idea."

xXxXx

"Where are we going?"

Irritated and feeling childish, Dino started kicking the back of Romario's seat in a steady, irritating rhythm. He began regretting installing double tinted windows so he could at least see where they were going. Then he remembered his susceptibility to car sickness and the unfortunate incident involving Enzo and the back seat of Romario's new Porsche.

"I told you boss, it's a surprise."

"Romario's a whore," he whined in response, causing the other suited men in the car to hide their snickers behind convenient coughs, and Romario to try and suppress the smile that tweaked at his mouth. After several minutes and Dino singing "Haven't I Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts?" at the top of his lungs in protest, Romario stopped the car.

Wherever it was that his family and subordinates had taken him, Dino didn't want to go. He wouldn't have any fun at all, he could promise that... because _he _wouldn't be there. _He _wouldn't group himself with anyone, let alone participate in mindless celebratory activities. But Dino wanted him there. Wanted him more than anyone, more that Romario or his little brother or-

"Dino-san!"

He was in front of Tsuna's house, Tsuna's mother standing in the doorway with an unshakeable smile.

"Happy Birthday!" she trilled.

"DINO-SAN!"

Tsuna's enthusiasm made him laugh. Tsuna nudged his was past his mother, ran at Dino and flung his arms around Dino's middle.

"Happy Birthday! Were you mad at me? I bet you were mad at me. Reborn said I couldn't call you because it would make the surprise bigger- were you surprised? I bought you a really cool present, I hope you like it! And everyone's here, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Ryohei-"

"Slow down, Tsuna," he smiled, a pang in his chest making him wish that _he_ would hug him like that, "it's good to see you again."

With a fraternal pat to his head, Tsuna lead Dino inside.

xXxXx

"Happy Birthday!" the group stationed in Tsuna's lounge room chorused out of sync.

"Yo! Bucking Horse!" Gokudera smiled widely, a pinkish tinge to his cheeks (was he drunk?).

Gokudera giggled when Yamamoto came up behind him, strung his arm over Gokudera's shoulder and also wished him a happy birthday with similar rosy-hued cheeks.

"I don't really know who you are..." the fair-haired form of Ryohei Sasagawa started," but I'm EXTREMELY EXCITED!"

He roared and clapped him on the back for good measure.

"Happy Birthday, Cavallone-san," Chrome bowed deeply, flanked by Ken and Chikusa who merely nodded indifferently in his direction.

"Bwahahaha! Lambo-san will eat all of the cake! The man with the drawings on his arms won't get any-"

"Lambo! Cake is for sharing!"

"Nyuuuuuh, Lambo-san will get it first!"

"I-Pin will protect cake!"

There was an explosion somewhere from the vicinity of the hallway, the sound of loud wailing, another explosion, and Adult Lambo stuck his head around the corner.

"Yare, yare..." he sighed, "not again."

He looked around at the people before him, eyes finally coming to rest on Dino.

"Ah," he said simply, something akin to recognition gracing his eyes, "I remember this party... Dino-san's birthday, am I correct? Dino seemed to have a very fun time with-" he stopped suddenly as though he'd said too much.

"I just remembered. I have a doctor's appointment... over there..." and he inched out of the room with a frozen expression.

There was a pause in the conversation in the room.

"Well that was weird," Gokudera said, trying to pry the bottle at Yamamoto's lips away from him so that he could have some.

As pleasant as this was, and a far lot more fun that lying face down on his kitchen table, feet dangling off the end, Dino couldn't shake the thought that something was missing. He knew exactly what was missing, but Satan would be going to work in a snow plough before he got it.

"Kufufu... _perfect_."

The voice floated out from the adjoining kitchen.

"I-I don't think I can do it."

"Nonsense, you look simply _edible._ What was the phrase you use? _Bite you to death_?"

"Uhn - no way. I'm not going to do it."

"Come now..."

"I can't"

"But you look wonderful!"

There was a pause. Then a small voice spoke.

"... are you sure he's going to like it?"

"Respect for my elders is all that's keeping me from taking you right now myself."

Mukuro appeared in the lounge room with a broad smirk.

"Come," he said to Chrome, Ken and Chikusa, "let us give him some... time alone."

They dodged Gokudera and Yamamoto who were wrestling furiously on the floor over a near empty bottle of something indistinguishable but clearly rather potent. Yamamoto tried tickling Gokudera. Gokudera smacked him in the face.

Dino gave Mukuro a confused look, which was answered with an unashamed wink. Dino looked back up and could have sworn that right there and then he could be brutally axe murdered and still die happy. Black shoes trod briskly across the carpet until they stopped right in front of him and Dino's smile grew so bright it could put all the toothpaste commercials in the world to shame.

Hibari's hands fidgeted nervously at the hem of his school vest (honestly, did that boy not own any other clothes?), a delightful scarlet burning across his cheeks. He was biting his bottom lip as though struggling with some internal force within his mind and, to top the whole look off, was wearing a neat little red bow on top of his shiny black hair.

Hibari levelled his eyes with Dino's giving him a glare that spoke of the pain should Dino happen to mention this ever again before being replaced once more with flushed anxiety.

"H-Happy Birthday... Dino."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ew. I wrote something marginally fluffy. I think I just grossed myself out... still, Hibari's uke face=luff :3 (also, I somehow managed to add copious amounts of 8059... LOL)


End file.
